1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to the chuka stick system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chuka sticks, also called nunchukas and centrifugal force sticks are usually constructed as a pair of longitudinal rods of polygonal cross-section, preferably an octagonal cross-section. The chuka sticks are joined together at their ends by a length of cord or chain so that when one of the sticks is held in the hand, the other stick can be swung at great velocity in different directions. The chuka sticks are used in martial arts training such as in karate.
Conventional chuka sticks are sold in pairs and are tied together at their ends by a conventional cord or string. In some states, chuka sticks are considered illegal weapons and one caught in possession of a pair of chuka sticks connected together, can be subject to conviction of a felony. It is therefore difficult for those who teach martial arts or perform in exhibitions to transport their chuka sticks through these states on their way to various martial arts events, since they cannot be quickly disassembled.
In the present invention, chuka sticks are provided singly, each having their own loop or loops so that they can be legally transported and later assembled at martial arts events into a pair of chuka sticks.